Dying for Love
by desteny382
Summary: When two new friends decide to go on an adventure together and get to know each other, wild things happen. WARNING FOR SEX, AWOKEN X HUMAN, SMUT, FOUL LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

The sun was out at the Tower today. Gosh it sure was beautiful. I looked down at my skin, a glistening purple against the sun, what a perk to being an awoken. I went back into my room to change into my Warlock gear, ready to take on the day. I whipped out my ghost and set him on my night stand.

"Hey ghost, care to play me some jams while I get ready?"

"Sure Miss, any requests?"

"Nah," I said shaking my head laughing slightly, "Gimme something with a good beat."

My little bot started playing some old Queen, odd choice, but I could dig it. I happily bounced around my room finding the armor pieces I wanted to wear today. I was feeling kinda dark so I picked out my Crota gear, got dressed and set out. There were some patrols on Venus I was just dying to complete.

Ghost following slowly behind me on my journey, we got in my ship and set coordinates to Venus.

"Miss, don't you wish to invite that "handsome" guardian you met in crucible?"

I couldn't help but chuckle out loud, making my chest heave a little in the robe, "You think I should? He was quite cute wasn't he?" I could sense the sarcastic disapproval coming from my ghost.

"Miss if that is what pleases you I shall send a signal out to him."  
"Yes, please do so." I smiled as I said it. How fun, a cute boy to join me on my journey.

It felt like ages before he finally answered the call. I couldn't help but stare as he stood in front of me on Venus. Though I couldn't see his face I knew it was there looking as cute as ever, and boy did he look fine in the armor he had on.

"I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name." I said nervously, even biting my lip behind my helmet.

"It's Kyle, remember? Yours is.. Anabelle if I remember correctly?" I nodded at him, god did I feel bad for forgetting such a cute name. I turned around, embarrassed, and hopped on my sparrow and started riding towards the Citadel. That's where I wanted to start my journey.

"So.. Kyle. Do you have a lady in the Tower? A guardian maybe?" I focused in front of me as I spoke.

"No, actually. I don't really seem to have a knack for finding a good woman. What about yourself? Any man in your life I should know about?"

I couldn't help but choke and stop my sparrow on the spot, "Um no. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled slightly, "I remember that pretty face from our time in the tower after crucible. You're quite a beautiful girl, Anabelle. Why do you not have a man?"

I looked away from him, "I'm just kinda shy is all."

"Follow me" he said, driving his sparrow to a lot of caves before reaching the citadel.

We parked outside a large cave and together we walked inside. It was huge, roomy. It was like someone actually lived there. There was old furniture lining some of the walls as well as some shelves of books and old board games. I couldn't help but glance up at him in curiosity.

"Is this your place?"

He nodded and pointed towards a luxurious looking bed with drapes and everything, "sit, let's talk."

I followed him and we sat on the bed together. I looked at him and saw him push a button. Suddenly a huge wall slammed down, separating us from the other part of the cave. A loud wooshing sound happened and then a loud beep. I continued to look at him, this time searching for answers, only to see him taking off his helmet. He reached over and took mine off only to start laughing, probably at my shocked face. I looked around frantically, confused.

"It's fine, it's purified air" he said chuckling, "It's fine to breathe as long as those doors stay closed" he pointed to the big door that came crashing down.

I relaxed a little and he took my hand carefully, "Talk to me, why are you so shy? Your face is so beautiful and so are you, what is holding you back?"

I glanced down at my lap and sighed, "I have no idea. I've never had a lasting relationship and I find it hard to trust men."

He laid his hand on my leg and shook his head, clearly disapproving of my statement, "You're too beautiful. I would kill a man who ever hurt you. Now, do I need to kill someone?" I'll admit I laughed really hard, and probably pretty awkwardly.

"No, you need to kill nobody, but you're pretty cute yourself. What's your story, Titan boy?"

"I'm looking at the one lady I want, that's all"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle grabbed my hand with one of his, and slowly caressed my thigh with the other. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Human. How beautiful, I've never been with a human. When was that last time I did that? Never, that's when. I stared into his eyes, that deep green that seemed to mix with a light blue, it felt like I was staring forever when I finally realized his hand was slowly working off the belt on my robes. I finally looked at his face to see him smirking at me. I sighed and decided to learn in and kiss him, caressing his soft, human face. His lips tasted different. A little salty, but I liked it. I heard him gasp as I nibbled his lip, mumbling to try and say something but it just echoed in my own mouth. I decided to pull back.

"Something wrong?" I asked him a bit nervously

"No just.. Wow you're an amazing kisses I didn't know what to do."

I laughed awkwardly and looked at him, "should we skip the kissing?" I said, glancing down at his Titan armor, still straddling his waist.

He nodded, working his way closer to me, working off the belt around my waist. I pulled him close to me, but then, at that moment, I didn't know. Was I really going to go through with interracial sex with a guy I didn't know? I mean I knew some pretty sleazy girls at the Tower who'd do the same thing, but I never thought of myself as one of them. Slowly I pulled away, feeling slightly ashamed of myself for pushing forward with him so fast.

"I think we should work a little first, maybe we can come back to this? I just don't think I'm ready. Didn't we just meet a little bit ago?" I twiddled my thumbs as I spoke, scared he'd be made I didn't want to have sex just yet.

Smiling he nodded at me, "Sure, let's go take out some of the Vex and Fallen in the Citadel." I smiled back at him and agreed. Just glad he wasn't angry at me.

Kyle released the airlock on the room and we were on our way, helmets and gear, to the Citadel to fuck things up. After about an hour or so of Vex killing, I started getting a bit sweaty and tired, in desperate need of a shower, that's for sure. I looked around, searching the area for any sign of Kyle, in his tacky red armor. After about a minute of searching I heard a loud roar and a smash. Following the noise I found Kyle, using his Fist of Havoc on some hobgoblins that had just come out of one of the caves. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked pretty silly like that.

"Kyle, I think I wanna head back to the cave. Please tell me you have a shower there?"

"Yeah of course," he said in quite a matter of fact tone, "Out in a place like this it would be pretty silly not to." Obviously.

Jokingly I hopped on the back of his sparrow and laughing, we both drove back to his cave. Once inside, without thinking I just started to strip while walking to the shower. All I hear behind me is a woah. Slowly I turn around and look at him, "What?"

"Your body is amazing, so purple." His eyes shone as he looked at me, in apparently all my glory.

I looked down and saw I was completely naked, but only a foot or two away from the shower. I looked back up at him. The look on his face was that of pure lust. He clearly wanted me, but was I ready for it? I know I wanted it. I walked towards him a little with a smile on my face, teasing him.

"Like what you see, human boy?" I traced my finger up my body as I spoke.

It seemed like he was practically drooling, he crawled on the ground towards me like a dog, and I just broke down laughing. The look on his face seemed hurt, so I say down next to him playing with his hair. I traced his face with my finger, from his jaw around every part. I wanted to remember every bit of him. I lay down, staring up at him, pulling him towards me a bit with a devilish smile on my face.

"Come here boy," I whispered in his ear, "I'm giving you one chance to prove how worthy you really are."

He removed his armor, his shirt and pants, everything down to the boxers he wore, "MY lucky ones," he says as he takes them off slowly. Every piece of him is showing. I never realized how truly beautiful humans were, I had always lived in the slums with my family, never being really close to them until I became a guardian. Kyle was tall, so very tall. The pale human man stood at about 6'2" and his hair dangled messily from his head, so unkempt but so adorable. I looked over him, from his manly body down to his package and boy was that big too.

"Hey are you gonna keep staring at me or you gonna tell me to come to you? Cuz I kinda like that demanding thing you had going on."

I laughed and wiggled my finger at him, "Come here then my little human boy. I wanna see the world with you."

He wrapped his arms around my body, cold, that's how he felt near me, but then together we warmed up. For a minute we just stared, thinking, looking, and soaking up what we were both experiencing. How could this possibly be happening, yet how could it be still taking this long? I was so unsure yet still so sure. What was I going to do? I traced his lips with my finger, down his chin and his jaw, all the way down to his collar bone. Slowly I kissed him there, pecking his skin as I worked my way up, tasting him, and loving him as I did so.

"Hey," he said quickly, shivering, "That kinda tickles okay. I like it but you're making my blood rush and I'm going crazy."

I looked down and giggled. I guess I really was driving him crazy with all this teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel Kyle getting warm and sweaty slightly at my touch. I kissed down his body as his breath got faster, my touch going down as I did. I looked up at him, looking at his smile as and eyes as he watched me go lower.

"You gonna put your mouth on it or should I flip that nice purple ass of yours around and fuck that?" He asked slyly.

I looked up at him daringly, "Flip me over and fuck me how you'd like my little human boy."

"HA! Little? I think you should look up a little more then, baby girl."

I giggled at him and let his big hands flip me over, and roughly grab my ass. It felt so nice, the warm touch on my ass I couldn't help but moan a little. I could hear him let out a deep moan and he pushed his dick inside my ass and it made me squeal a little. This wasn't just my first time with a human, but my first time having anal. I was so shocked at how good it felt inside me. He thrust harder and harder, grunting with each one. I couldn't help but moan louder and with each one. It was like a warm, hard, heaven.

"Ugh Kyle. I love it so much. I want you to show me who's the boss. You think you can do that Mister High and Mighty?" I turned and looked at him as I spoke, I could see the sweat coming down his face from fucking so hard.

"Yes my little purple girl, I'll show you who's boss."

His dick slammed in hard into my ass. He went harder and harder, calling my name softly with each thrust and I moaned his just the same. I felt something warm dribble down my leg and I just begged him not to stop. I want it so much more than I ever thought.

After him fucking me for a good hour, at least it felt like an hour, we finally just lay on the ground looking at the ceiling. I finally turned to him, the stupid look on my face, "You sure had to make a mess didn't you? My ass is messy as hell now and I still haven't taken a shower." We both laughed at that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, you got a nice ass."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I finally got up and walked over to the bathroom to start a shower. I bend down and turn on the faucet, feeling the warm water as it rushes down into the tub. Man a bath sounds good, just sitting here and relaxing. I warm the water a bit more, and plug the tub. I look around and open up some cabinets to find a small bottle of bubble bath.

"Huh, I wonder where he managed to snag this." I smile as I turn over the bottle. I pour a cap full of the bubble bath into the tub and watch it foam.

I lowered myself into the tub and look around as I sink down into the bubbles. I hear footsteps and look over at the doorway to see Kyle looking over at me. His eyes glistening in the light of the bathroom, nothing in the air but the smell of my bubble bath.

"I see you found my bubble bath and are soaking it up, were you not thinking of inviting me?" Kyle asks as he leans in the doorway.

"Sorry I was so relaxed I forgot how to speak." I said giggling under the bubbles.

"Scooch over girl, I really need a soak too, you forget I'm dirtier than you now."

I giggled at him and scooted over for him to sit down too. The warm water spread around me, rising up to a bit above my breast. I smirked at the sensation of the warm bubbles as they tickled my nipples. I looked up to see Kyle watching me mess with the bubbles on my chest. His eyes searched over my, curiosity filling them. I couldn't help but stare at him watching me, I kept moving my hands around to keep him occupied.

"Hey mister, watch yourself," I say scooting closer to him, "You gotta wait to watch me like that"


	4. Chapter 4

I giggled as Kyle looked at me nervously. He got up and shuffled out of the room, I could tell my outburst made him a bit awkward. He didn't seem to be the typical guy I figured he might be. That's saying a lot though. Awoken aren't anything like the humans, we feel more, sense more, see more. When an Awoken man touches me, it's like being struck by lightning, every thrust like being thrown into a concrete wall, none painful just deep pleasure. My mind wandered aimlessly as I rubbed my body down, watching each drop of water trickle down my soft purple skin.

It was about fifteen or twenty minutes of just sitting and relaxing before I heard Kyle knock at the doorway. I looked up to see his worried face. Lines crossing his forehead as if his thoughts wanted to bust out and scream at me.

"What's wrong, dear? You look upset or something." I asked sweetly.

"Ha.. Yeah I'm alright. I just saw something in you earlier and I had to go collect my thoughts. You're just so perfect, so cute. I don't see how you can be so amazing and be so good at sex too. You're not like the other humans from the Tower. You're better, more exotic and beautiful."

"You know we could never.." I was cut off by a loud crash and he ran off to see what was going on while I hurriedly got dressed back into my armor and ran after him as well.

We both ran to the very front door to see a group of Vandals with knives standing inside the busted down door. I was shocked, thankful my helmet covered my facial expressions, as the Vandals moved closer, revealing three captains and 4 dreggs behind them.

"Ghost.." I whispered, "give me my Mida Multi-tool and Patch-A, as well as my Qullim's Terminus. Quick ghost, please."

My scout rifle materialized into my hands while my others placed into their slots. I aimed the gun at one of the Vandals while Kyle aimed a SUROS Regime at one of the captains. We glanced at each other, but knew we were fucked, majorly.

"Giiiiiirl," a Vandal said, "We do not waaaant you. We want boooyy. Give us theeeee male."

I shivered at the sound coming out of the Vandal's mouth and looked over at Kyle. He looked very scared and he stepped back, away from our captures. Mumbling weird words under his breath. The enemies slowly moved towards him, two dregs holding shotguns stood by me as the others progressed on. I held my guard and kept my gun pointed at the enemies at my front while Kyle kept moving back away from the Vandals and Captains who were quickly gaining ground on him. Half his gear still lay on the ground from our events earlier.

"Will you help me dammit!" He screamed at me, "Kill them dammit, fucking kill them!"

I looked at my captures, looked at his, then at him. I couldn't. His screams seemed to have angered them because one of the dregs whipped me with his shotgun and I knocked out as I saw the captains grab Kyle and drag him away.

I woke up some hours later, my weapons still with me but darkness had quickly taken over the landscape and I lay vulnerable once again. Panic filled me as I remembered what had happened and I got up and ran outside to begin my search for my now lost lover. I frantically called out my sparrow and raced through the hills of Venus calling out to Kyle, searching high and low and in every crack and crevice for any sign of him. I finally pulled up into the Citadel and was searching when I heard weird clanking and heard shouts.

"Ana…" I heard Kyle scream from a distance.

"Kyle! I'm coming Kyle! Fight them!" I screamed back to the empty air.

I quickly raced towards the back where I knew some stairs and an elevator were. I ran so fast up those stairs that I almost tripped, but I kept going. I finally reached the top where tons of other Fallen and Vex were and in the back I saw Kyle being dragged away. Tears tried to escape my eyes but I held back as I ran towards him.

"Kyle I'm coming! Please I'll be there!" I said, my voice cracking as I screamed towards him.

A bunch of Fallen came towards me, pushing me back and trying to fight me. I finally back up and started shooting off my scout rifle at them randomly. I went "Rambo" as I heard some kids say in the Tower once. I heard the constant clicking telling me my gun was out of ammo, I raced around picking up more.

I finally was able to reach the elevator when I heard someone behind me. Relief filled me as I finally though I had found Kyle again. I turned around excitedly to see him again, only to find a captain had found me.

"No…" I whispered, "No please. I need to get to him. Please! Let me go!"

The captain seemed to smile at my pleased before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded and kicked as I was on the captain. His weird hands gripped me tighter and tighter as I squirmed to get away. He seemed to chuckle lowly at my attempts as he carried me up the elevator. I could hear the screams of Kyle as I was dragged along the same way as he probably was.

It must have neem about 20 minutes of walking around before I just blacked out. I was scared, so very scared. Scared for my life and scared for Kyle's. I felt a slam as I was dropped but I remember nothing else, God only knows what was being done to me. Blackness was all I could see, hear, or feel. Darkness was everywhere and I wanted it to be over. It was just time to wait.


End file.
